


Кадры из фильмов

by helgatrush



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Джеймс смотрит "Голод", Майкл - "Последнего короля Шотландии".
Relationships: Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 1





	Кадры из фильмов

**The Last King of Scotland**

Майкла трясёт. В буквальном смысле слова: он даже слышит, как стул царапает ножками пол, и он не дожидается финальных титров. Выключает телевизор и встаёт со стула, прихватив с журнального столика пепельницу, над которой ёжиком топорщатся окурки и пара надломленных сигарет, которые он пытался прикурить с фильтра.  
\- Думай о постельных сценах, - говорит он своему отражению в мутноватом стекле окна на кухне, - О грёбанной веснушчатой спине Джеймса, мать его, МакЭвоя.  
Отражение смотрит на него с вымученной улыбкой, и Майкл даже, действительно, пару минут вспоминает, как с экрана Джеймс смеялся, когда его герой трахал этих африканок, как крупным планом мелькнула его спина во весь экран, и как сам Майкл нервно огляделся тогда проверить, не отпечаталось ли на какой-нибудь гладкой поверхность отражение его довольной рожи, пока он пялился на двигающегося рывками Джеймса.  
Но потом всё равно перед глазами встают разбитые в кровь губы, испуганный и потерянный взгляд и крюки... И этот полу-всхлип, полу-вскрик, такой настоящий, такой реальный, что Майкл прижимается лбом к стеклу и, утопив сигарету в пепельнице, тянется к телефону.

\- Что случилось? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Джеймс ещё до того, как Майкл открывает рот, чтобы поздороваться. - У тебя всё в порядке? Мне приехать?  
"Телепат хренов", - отчётливо думает Майкл и пожимает плечами, садясь на корточки у стены.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я могу быть не в порядке? - уточняет он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно ровнее, и Джеймс усмехается на том конце провода:  
\- Сейчас половина четвёртого утра, и твой любимый бар в этом городе закрыт, так что тебя явно не надо забирать оттуда, так что... - Майкл прямо видит, как Джеймс, улыбаясь, разводит руками, так же отчётливо видит, как только что в кино, на экране. Он сжимает зубы, подавляя желание взвыть, когда Джеймс говорит: - Через час буду. Если будешь умирать, открой дверь, у меня нет ключей.

Он успевает даже не за час - всего минут за сорок, во время которых Майкл проходит кругами по квартире столько шагов, что, кажется, хватило бы покрыть расстояние от Лос-Анджелеса до Лондона.  
\- Я уже подумал, что ты умер и забыл открыть дверь перед этим, - говорит Джеймс, когда Майкл поворачивает ключ в замке и пропускает его в квартиру. Джеймс поводит носом и картинно машет ладонью перед лицом. - Ты решил порепертировать сцену с ракетами на кубе и повесить весь этот арсенал здесь? - спрашивает он и хлопает себя по карманам. - Да, не зря я купил тебе сигарет, ты свои, похоже, все угробил.  
Майкл прислоняется плечом к стене, пока Джеймс стаскивает с плеч куртку, разматывает на шее три кольца бело-зелёного шарфа с логотипом своей любимой футбольной команды. Джеймс улыбается так же, как и час назад - с экрана, и Майкл путается в пальцах, когда пытается снять целлофан с пачки сигарет, а потом, бросает так и не распечатанную коробку на тумбочку и берётся за пуговицы на рубашке Джеймса.  
\- Тебе не кажется, милый, что это нужно делать не в коридоре? - пытается пошутить Джеймс, отступая на шаг и обхватывая своими холодными пальцами запястья Майкла. У него такой же беспомощный взгляд, как у Гарригана там, в кино, и Майкл, наплевав на пуговицы, просто дёргает полы рубашки Джеймса в стороны.  
\- Это была моя любимая, - говорит Джеймс, пока Майкл разглядывает его бледную кожу под рубашкой.  
Тело как тело: редкие рыжие волоски вокруг сосков, пригоршня веснушек по ключицам, пятнышко тени от лампы на солнечном сплетении - и, главное, никаких кровоточащих дырок от крюков. Майкл вздыхает и проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Джеймса там, где в кино в тело Гарригана впивались железные крючья, чувствуя, как Джеймс вздрагивает от этого прикосновения и неловко трёт ребром ладони шею, прогоняя мурашки.  
\- Нет, милый, ты прав, - говорит он, пряча улыбку, - В коридоре для этого самое... - он запинается, когда Майкл опускается перед ним на колени, и изменившимся голосом спрашивает: - Ты рехнулся?  
\- Это ты рехнулся, мать твою, МакЭвой, - отзывается Майкл, натыкаясь лбом на его колени, которые там, под джинсами - Майкл знает - все усыпаны веснушками. - А я пуговицы ищу.

Джеймс сидит на подлокотнике дивана, разглядывая на своей груди принт с акулой на футболке Майкла, которую тот ему всучил, отобрав испорченную рубашку. Ерошит волосы ладонью и смотрит из-под встрёпанной чёлки на Майкла, который аккуратно пришивает пуговицы к разложенной на коленях рубашке Джеймса.  
\- То есть, ты посмотрел? - уточняет Джеймс, бездумно накручивая на палец прядь волос, и облизывает губы, отчего Майкл едва не давится зажатой в зубах пуговицей, но кивает. - И как?  
Майкл молча разводит руками и, сплюнув пуговицу на ладонь, поясняет:  
\- Молодец, хорошо сыграл, - он усмехается над своими недавними переживаниями, - Убедительно. Особенно, твои предсмертные хрипы.  
Джеймс не огрызается на подкол сразу, и Майкл знает, что это добром не кончится. И правда...  
\- Я тренировался на порнофильмах, - говорит Джеймс, помедлив, и тут же изображает этот самый, теперь уже далеко не кажущийся предсмертным, стон, и Майкл вскрикивает вместе с ним, промахнувшись иголкой мимо пуговицы и попав себе по пальцу.  
\- Твою мать, - веско говорит он, но Джеймс не слышит: он смеётся и указывает на стену:  
\- Представляешь, что подумали сейчас твои соседи!  
Майклу хочется во всех подробностях рассказать, что подумал он сам только что, но вместо этого он швыряет в Джеймса рубашку, чтобы та хотя бы на миг закрыла довольное лицо и этот смеющийся рот, и садится так, чтобы ему было лучше видно спину Джеймса, когда он будет переодеваться.  
В конце концов, Джеймс должен был ему за потраченные нервы.

**Hunger**

\- Ты, - говорит Джеймс, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Майкла включить поворотник, свернуть на обочину дороги и под недовольное гудение клаксонов перехватить трубку рукой, выключив гарнитуру. - Ты, немедленно приезжай ко мне.  
\- Всё в порядке? - обеспокоенно уточняет Майкл, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и хмурится. То, что Джеймс рычит:  
\- Нет, мать твою, Фассбендер, - и бросает трубку никак не облегчает ситуации.  
Не глядя, он кидает трубку на пассажирское сидение и выруливает в ряд машин, наплевав на визг тормозов слева от себя и, тем более, на двойную сплошную под колёсами своей машины. Он уже прикидывает объездные пути, чтобы обогнуть эту бесконечную пробку, когда телефон снова оживает:  
\- И привези с собой виски и бумажные платки, - читает Майкл, успевая поглядывать на дорогу, и недоумённо хмурится. - Мать твою, МакЭвой...

Платки он покупает на выходе из супермаркета в квартале от квартиры, которую снял себе Джеймс на время съёмок, и недовольная жизнью тётка за кассой смотрит на него с картинной невозмутимостью сфинкса, отсчитывая с десяток целлофановых упаковок с бумажными салфетками.  
\- Это всё? - спрашивает она, смерив тяжёлым взглядом гору платков и две бутылки "Джека Дэниэлса", и Майкл кивает, доставая кредитку. Ему очень хочется ляпнуть что-то про то, что его друг рехнулся, и вообще, компрессы из виски отлично помогают от целлюлита, геморроя и хронической депрессии, но он только молча ставит подпись под чеком и, рассовав платки по карманам куртки и зажав бутылки под мышкой, идёт к дому Джеймса пешком.  
На лестничной площадке пахнет едой, и за запахом тимьяна почти не чувствуется табачный дым, но Майкл всё равно угадывает его, и это заставляет его напрячься ещё сильнее.  
\- Ты же бросил, - говорит он с порога, и Джеймс, вместо того, чтобы отмахнуться или отшутиться, только тыкает его пальцем под рёбра и ощупывает его живот под мятой футболкой. - Нет, я рад тебя видеть, но это просто твои дурацкие платки в моём кармане, - Майкл пытается увернуться от этой щекотки, когда Джеймс ловит его за воротник куртки и неожиданно зло говорит:  
\- Ты, живо на кухню и чтобы сожрал всё, что стоит на столе.  
Он ловкими своими пальцами вытряхивает Майкла из куртки и, отобрав у него виски, подталкивает в сторону двери. Майкл пожимает плечами и подчиняется. В конце концов, вечер впереди длинный, и Джеймс точно всё пояснит не до, так после первого же глотка виски прямо из горла.  
На кухне открыты окна, и за шумом машин на отдалённой оживленной улице почти не слышно, как шкворчит на сковородке мясо в груде чего-то сочно и одурительно пахнущего специями, и Майкл уже даже готов не обращать внимания на полдюжины скрюченных окурков в пепельнице, которую Джеймс держал в этой квартире только из-за того, что Майкл иногда засиживался допоздна, и гонять его курить на балкон было форменным издевательством.  
\- Это что? - спрашивает Майкл, садясь на краешек стола и вываливая на подставленный для него стул упаковки салфеток. Он, вообще-то, указывает на пепельницу и немного - на покрасневшие глаза Джеймса, но тот молча плюхает сковородку на деревянную разделочную доску рядом с Майклом и очень выразительно смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди, и Майклу приходится сдаться.  
\- Это скирли, кстати, - поясняет Джеймс, вытирая руки о передник из красной шотландки, - И пока всё не съешь, сладкого не получишь.  
\- А ты уверен, что сладкое в меня влезет? - уточняет Майкл, но за вилку берётся. Что-то во взгляде Джеймса подсказывает ему, что влезет, и он ещё добавки попросит.

\- То есть, ты посмотрел "Голод"? - уточняет Майкл, облизывая пальцы от земляничного сиропа к пудингу, прежде чем потянуться к сигаретам, и отталкивает руку Джеймса от пачки: - Тебе хватит уже.  
Джеймс дуется, но руку убирает, заталкивает кулаки в карманы своих мятых джинсов, и от этого фартук на нём топорщится, собираясь складками на поясе, как килт, и Майклу хочется пошутить что-то про килты и то, что под ними не должно быть не то, что джинсов, но и даже белья, но он сдерживается и только плещет в два подставленных стакана виски:  
\- И кормил ты меня тоже только под впечатлением? - в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он смеётся и нарочито разочарованно вздыхает: - А я-то думал...  
\- Заткнись, - огрызается Джеймс, - А то я в тебя ещё что-нибудь впихну, - под пристальным взглядом Майкла он закатывает глаза и поясняет: - Еду! Еду, мать твою, Фассбендер!  
Майкл качает головой и, встав из-за стола, тянет с плеч футболку. От того, как на него смотрит Джеймс, у него сохнет в горле и поджимаются пальцы на ногах, но он всё равно кидает футболку на стул, поверх пачек с платками, и верхняя, распечатанная, шлёпается на пол.  
\- Никаких выпирающих рёбер, - говорит он, и ему хочется взять ладонь Джеймса в свою и приложить к своему животу, чтобы он убедился, что точно всё в порядке, - Никакой дистрофии...  
\- Джинсы тоже сними, - изменившимся голосом говорит Джеймс, опуская глаза, и Майкл, ухмыльнувшись, берётся за ремень.  
\- Может, мне ещё задом к тебе повернуться и наклониться, чтобы тебе было удобнее? - спрашивает он, когда пряжка ремня щёлкает, расстёгиваясь, и Джеймс, наконец-то, смеётся.  
А потом как-то несмело делает шаг вперёд и проводит ладонью по груди Майкла, вниз, по чуть выпирающему от количества еды животу.  
\- А повернись, пожалуй, - говорит он, поднимая голову и облизывая улыбающийся свой рот, и кончиками пальцев вытирает капли земляничного сиропа с губ Майкла, и тот выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Мать твою, МакЭвой, - прежде, чем Джеймс привстаёт на цыпочки и тянется к его губам своими.


End file.
